


Votes for Women

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [43]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sybil entered her room in a flurry of green, white and purple, grinning from ear to ear.





	Votes for Women

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do some F/F to mark International Women's Day and it seemed fitting to call on these two. Sadly, I didn't have time on Thursday, but the wish was there. 
> 
> Happy belated International Women's Day.

Sybil entered her room in a flurry of green, white and purple, grinning from ear to ear. Gwen read the sash across her body that proclaimed ‘Votes for Women’  
“Oh Gwen, I’ve just been to the most wonderful rally.” Sybil beamed. “Sylvia Pankhurst was there and she spoke so passionately.”  
“That’s good, m’lady.” Gwen smiled. Sybil took her hands.  
“She doesn’t only want the vote for land-owning women, she’s keen for all women to get the vote. When I cast my vote, you will be by my side.”  
The look in Sybil’s eyes made Gwen believe anything was possible.


End file.
